The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for entertaining children and teaching them about basic fluid piping systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that educates and entertains children, while increasing their mechanical aptitude, by providing an opportunity to work xe2x80x9chands-onxe2x80x9d with a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings that can be interconnected with one another to build a variety of basic, yet fully functional, fluid piping systems.
Various educational construction toys exist, such as Hasbro, Inc.""s Tinkertoy(copyright) and Meccano S.A.""s Erector(copyright) Set, which give children an opportunity to exercise their creativity by building various structures from a plurality of interconnectable components. However, none of these toys can be used to construct operable fluid piping systems and, indeed, they were not intended to do so. Consequently, these toys teach children nothing about basic plumbing or fluid piping systems.
The marketplace is also replete with various toy water sprinklers and toy lawn sprinklers for purposes of amusement and outdoor entertainment, especially on hot and humid summer days. Such water sprinklers are typically connectable to an outdoor water faucet and comprise one or more nozzles for scattering or spraying a flow of water. Amusement and entertainment are the primary purposes of such toy water sprinklers, which allow children to play and cool off in the streams of water. However, these toy water sprinklers and toy lawn sprinklers are generally sold in a substantially pre-assembled condition and are intended for use in one or only a few different configurations. As such, these sprinklers do not provide an opportunity for children to exercise any creativity in constructing fluid piping systems of their own and, consequently, they do not teach children anything about basic plumbing or fluid piping systems.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for teaching children about basic fluid piping systems, which gives children an opportunity to exercise creativity by building operable fluid piping systems of their own, while at the same time providing entertainment and amusement.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for educating children about basic fluid piping systems. Another object is to provide a kit having a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings that may be interconnected with one another to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems. Still another object is to provide a kit comprising a fluid pressure gauge and/or at least one sprinkler for teaching a child about fluid pressure characteristics of basic fluid piping systems. A further object is to provide a method of teaching children about basic fluid piping systems and about fluid pressure characteristics thereof, while at the same time providing entertainment and amusement.
In general, an apparatus of the present invention for teaching a child about basic fluid piping systems comprises a kit having a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings, and a media embodying element, all of which are packaged together for sale. The pipes and pipe fittings come in a variety of shapes, sizes and types, as hereinafter described, and are adapted to be interconnected with one another. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information in a form that can be comprehended by children about the manner in which the pipes and pipe fittings may be interconnected with one another to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems, which are adapted for connection to a water source for operating the fluid piping systems.
In another aspect of the invention, a kit is provided for teaching a child about fluid pressure characteristics of basic fluid piping systems. The kit includes a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings, at least one fluid pressure gauge for measuring fluid pressure, and a media embodying element. At least one of the pipes and pipe fittings is adapted for connection to a water source. The fluid pressure gauge is also adapted for connection to at least one of the pipes and pipe fittings. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information in a manner that can be comprehended by children about the manner in which the pipes and pipe fittings may be interconnected with one another to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems having different fluid pressure characteristics. The media embodying element also includes media that conveys information to the child about the manner in which the fluid pressure gauge may be connected to the fluid piping systems and monitored by the child to compare the fluid pressure characteristics of the various systems with one another.
A method of the present invention comprises the steps of providing a water source; supplying a child with a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings that are adapted to be interconnected with one another; and equipping the child with a media embodying element. At least one of the pipes and pipe fittings is adapted for connection to the water source. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information to the child about the manner in which the pipes and pipe fittings may be interconnected with one another to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems supplied with water from the water source.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for teaching a child about fluid pressure characteristics of basic fluid piping systems. This method includes the steps of providing a water source; supplying the child with a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings that are adapted to be interconnected with one another; supplying the child with at least one fluid pressure gauge for measuring fluid pressure; and equipping the child with a media embodying element. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information to the child about the manner in which the pipes and pipe fittings may be interconnected with one another to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems supplied with water from the water source. The media embodying element also includes media that conveys information to the child about the manner in which the fluid pressure gauge may be connected to each of the fluid piping systems and then monitored by the child to compare the fluid pressure characteristics of each of the systems with one another.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method for teaching a child about fluid pressure characteristics of basic fluid piping systems comprises the steps of providing a water source; supplying the child with a plurality of pipes and pipe fittings that are adapted to be interconnected with one another; supplying the child with first and second sprinklers; and equipping the child with a media embodying element. The first sprinkler requires a first minimum fluid pressure level for proper operation and the second sprinkler that requires a second minimum fluid pressure level for proper operation. The second minimum fluid pressure level is greater than the first minimum fluid pressure level. Each of the first and second sprinklers is adapted for connection to at least one of the pipes and pipe fittings. The media embodying element includes media that conveys information to the child about the manner in which the pipes, pipe fittings and first and second sprinklers may be selectively interconnected with one another in various combinations to form a variety of operable fluid piping systems having different fluid pressure characteristics. The media embodying element also includes media that explains how the child can compare the different fluid pressure characteristics of the various fluid piping systems by monitoring the operation of said first and second sprinklers used therewith.
While the principal advantages and features of the present invention have been described above, a more complete and thorough understanding and appreciation for the invention may be attained by referring to the drawings and description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.